Playing Around
by Kristina Chang
Summary: AAMR. Is Ash just playing around or could it be something else?... bad summary, I know. Just read me. WARNING: Ash is HIGHLY out of character. AshMisty: age 22, Brock: 27


Ash/Misty: 22  
Brock: 27  
Those are subchapters. There aren't REALLY chapter divisions in this story. I thought it'd just be a teensy bit easier to read if I did it this way. Yes? Well, let me know.The timeline might be a little confusing… but I guess, if you care enough, you could read it again and make sense of it. Cuz I've written it and read it so many times already, it makes sense to me now.

Playing Around  
Kristina Chang

* * *

Fault 

"Do you want me? Do you think about me? Dream about me? Do I make you hot and horny? Come on, you can tell me…" she leaned into me, mouth slightly open, begging to be kissed. Her hands slid up my thighs, my suddenly pants-less thighs. I looked down and I was no longer wearing clothes. Completely naked, little buddy twitching, waking up. And then she was in her underwear, her hair down, the orange locks framing her dainty face. He hands were making their way up past my stomach and to my chest and neck and suddenly, again, like a missing framed video, she was sitting on me… her heat up against my hard member.

"Oh," she mock gasped, "am I making you horny? I definitely… meant to do that." She grinned, the cat that ate the canary.

"Jeezus, woman, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Oh no no no. I'm just giving you what you want… breakfast."

"What? Breakfast?"

"ASH! Breakfast is ready! Get your ass up!"

"Whu-?" Ash sat up in his bed, hair ruffled, eyes still clouded with sleep. He looked to the door where the voice had invaded his dream. She stood there in all her 5'2" glory, hands on her hips, angry look on her face.

"Er… hi Misty. What brings you here so um… early?" he discreetly drew the thin sheet on his bed over his lap. Not discreet enough.

"Oh no you don't. Get out of bed!" She marched over to the bed and ripped the blanket off to reveal the morning wood. His hands went to cover himself but she saw. And she grinned at him.

"Aw, does Ashy-washy have a hard on? Did he have a sexually arousing dream? How cute."

Ash scowled at her, but then it turned into a face-splitting grin. Hers disappeared immediately.

"Actually yeah, Myst. Wanna know who was in my dream with me?" She started shaking her head and creeped backwards, dropping the sheet to the floor.

"I think I hear your mom calling, Ash. I better go back and help her finish breakfast."

"Oh no you don't. I need some help with this slight problem." He reached out and snagged her wrist before she could get away. Pulling her slightly, she lost her balance and toppled onto him, in bed.

"Ash-" He put his finger on her lips.

"I want to tell you about my dream." She looked ready to protest, but his arms squeezed her tight and he started talking.

"So this girl, really beautiful, I don't think you know her," she scoffed at him but he ignored her and continued. "She started climbing on top of me and then our clothes disappeared. It was the strangest thing. And soon, she was on top of me. I was naked, she was naked, you know." He shifted her in his lap and she could clearly feel him poking her hip.

"Ash, I've got to go back downstairs." She tried to push off and stand up, but he held her tight, unwilling to let go. His face nuzzled into her neck and she felt him nip her lightly with his teeth.

"No… this isn't happening again."

"Misty."

"What, you want to let me go?"

"It's too early, come back to bed." He fell back down to the bed, pulling her with him. She neither struggled nor protested. She just sighed and turned to face him. His arm moved up so she could rest her head in the crook of his arm and his other hand went to pull her closer to him by her ass.

"A bit horny in the morning, aren't you?"

"It's not my fault," he paused and looked at her with one eye open, "it's yours."

"Wha-?!"

"Yup, entirely your fault."

* * *

Firsts 

After ten minutes and neither Ash nor Misty came downstairs, Delia Ketchum went to ensure that her darling son hadn't caused her darling hopefully-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law any harm. Oh, of course, they weren't ACTUALLY dating yet. But they would be soon, Delia Ketchum could bet her house on it. She wiped her hands on her apron and started up the stairs to her son's room.

The door was ajar and she peered inside to find her son and looking-very-positive-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law on the bed, legs entangled and her son's hand on an inappropriate- but lovely for the direction she wanted them to go- body part. Delia Ketchum was rather miffed that Misty failed to fetch her son from bed, but the inner matchmaker was thrilled that she found them in the rather compromising position. Seeing the way her darling boy's hand rested so comfortably on dear-coming-to-truth-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, the wiseness of Delia's mind deduced that this was not the first time nor the second- hell, probably not even the fifth time- this had happened. Delia sighed to herself and put a hand to her cheek.

'Young people these days— all afraid of commitment. Well, at least I like this one.' She remembered all the other ones Ashy had brought home and she nearly snarled.

'Trashy, no good whores, the lot of them. Only after my boy's money and fame.' She smiled as she remembered Misty's reaction to them all.

The first time Ashy brought a girl home, Misty had been washing the dishes and trashy bimbo #1 walked into the kitchen with Ash.

"What a… small house. I thought you would, like, have a bigger place, like, a mansion?" She'd seen Misty at the sink then. "Oh, at least you have a maid. It's a good thing she's not pretty or I would've worried about the mon- er, you." And she looked at Misty like she was scum.

At the word maid, Misty had turned to look at her. When the bimbo kept talking, Misty had begun to get angry. But the stupid bimbo kept running her mouth. Good thing Ash kept a close eye on Misty's reactions. Misty was ready to demolish bimbo #1, frying pan in hand. Thank goodness for quick reactions and good distractions, eh? Ash hadn't called that one again or picked up her stalker-ish phone calls.

'Hm," Delia thought, 'better get some evidence for blackmail. Oh yes yes yes.'

She drifted to her room on silent feet and retrieved her camera, a present from her wonderful almost-daughter-in-law. A few quick clicks and she had her blackmail for a beautiful addition to the family. Mentally patting herself on the back and grinning, she went back downstairs to finish her breakfast.

As she sat down, Delia was hit with the memory of the time when Misty was most furious with one of Ash's girls. It was the fifth one? Or it might've been the eighth. She'd heard this story from Brock. (Oh, dear boy really needed to learn how to see the right man in front of him, waiting all along.)

Delia had been away at Professor Oak's, giving Mr. Mime a check-up (poor dear had gotten sick). Brock and Misty had stayed at home to watch a movie and my dear boy had gone on another date. He was going through them like underwear, sometimes two dates in one night. At the same time. Since Delia wasn't home, and the date had gone rather well- well enough to bring her to his bed- he brought her to his bed. All had been quiet… enough and Brock and Misty sat through their movie peacefully. And then it started. The screaming, the groaning and moaning, the goddamned WAILING.

"Oh! Oh! A---sh. Oh yeah! Fuck me! Like that! Oh! OH! Harder baby! Baby! Baby! BABY! Fu---ck!"

Misty had turned to look at Brock, not bothering to conceal the fury.

"What the hell is she? A banshee? Is it even human?" The screeching had stopped momentarily and it was silent once more. Misty returned to the movie, but Brock hid a grin with a yawn.

"Who the fuck screams during sex anyway? Ashy-boy good at sex? Impossible." Misty scoffed and ripped the popcorn bowl from Brock's hands. She tore into the bowl like it was her mortal enemy. Then the thumping started.

"At least he shut her mouth up." But the thumping kept going. Soon, it was raining dust onto the tv.

"What the fuck is he doing? I'm watching a fucking movie for fuck's sake. Fucking bunny rabbits!"

It sounded like they were done, but oh no, it was only the beginning. Creaking, more screeching, more thumping. Until finally, face a lovely strawberry color, Misty was ready to kill something, preferably bimbo # whatever the hell. She marched up to the room and flung the door open. (Brock was behind her- he didn't want to miss the show.) She caught Ash and bimbo in his bed- he was on his knees, bimbo in front, back to his chest, his hand on her breast, her head thrown back in a wail of ecstasy. Ashy was still pumping his hips and she fell forward. He gripped her hips and pushed two more times before falling onto bimbo. Bimbo turned to the frozen girl in the doorway and smiled at Misty.

"Like the show? I'm told I'm terrific to watch."

Ash snapped his head towards Misty and his face showed shock. He grabbed the blanket to cover himself, forgetting about bimbo's modesty- although she didn't seem to mind being naked in front of an audience.

"Jeezus Myst, don't just come in like that."

Misty was still frozen. She stared at Ash like he was a stranger. And the bimbo, she didn't look at all like all the other ones. In fact, she kind of looked like… someone she knew. It wasn't until Brock nudged her that she realized she was staring. Shaking it off, she promptly started yelling at him.

"If you weren't so fucking loud, I wouldn't have to barge in here when you're fucking your stupid whore. Can't you get a hotel like everyone else? Leave me… US the fuck alone. I don't need to hear you fucking some new idiot every night."

Ash was silent a moment. Bimbo was about to say something but Ash silenced her. He saw Misty still staring at the bimbo and grinned.

"I know what this is about. You're not really angry at me."

"Oh really? I'm not angry that you've ruined my perfectly peaceful night with your fucking wailing and dust in my face."

"No, you're jealous."

"Oh fuck you. There's nothing that I could possibly be jealous of."

"Oh, but there is. It's not because I'm having sex and you aren't- although that's part of it- but because I'm always picking someone else. Girls who are completely vacant, dark hair, statuesque. Girls that don't look anything like you. But Shawna-"

"It's Michelle."

"Right- Michelle here, looks EXACTLY like you. But it's still NOT you."

"Fuck you, Ash. You know what, fuck you. You're an asshole. You don't know anything about me." She turned, ran into Brock, and went to her room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the house.

Ashy smirked at Brock and helped Michelle get dressed and showed her out.

'Ah, what a great night,' thought Ash.

* * *

Proximity 

Delia Ketchum came back to present day as she sat on the couch and turned the tv on.

'Oh dear,' she sighed to herself. 'I do wonder when they'll get together officially. It's been so long already.'

Ashy had stopped running though females like a production line a month ago. It had stopped seemingly all of a sudden. Ash had stopped parading women into the house and in front of Delia and Misty. He seemed different after that. Every time he was around Misty, he had a shit-eating grin on his face and always managed to get as close to her as possible. When she was at the refrigerator, he would come up behind her to reach around and grab something inane, like an egg.

Once when she was at the cutting board, he had come up behind her and braced his arms on the counter, encircling her in his frame. His face nuzzled into her hair and neck, sniffing her, smelling her.

"You smell delicious. Have you been using my soap? I like my smell on you." He nipped her neck lightly, causing her to jump. He placed his hands on top of hers to steady them.

"Careful. Don't want those beautiful hands hurt." And then he was gone, heading out the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, is dinner cooking? Something smells great!"

"Ash Ketchum, you ASSHOLE!"

A hearty laughter came from the living room.

* * *

Cornered 

"Ash. Ashy-boy. Where are you?" Misty walked through the house, looking for the missing man. She opened the door to his room- the windows were open, drapes blowing in the warm breeze. She found Pikachu on the bed, fast asleep. Her ear twitched, but the yellow pokemon didn't wake up.

'Must be the pregnancy affecting her.' The normally-hyperactive-bundle-of-energy was due soon, anytime this week. Misty shut the door behind her as she went on searching for the lost boy. Well, if he's not in the house, there's only outside the house. And so, our waterflower stepped outside for some sun.

The front yard was neatly trimmed and empty. Misty walked around to the back and she stopped in her tracks. She barely managed to keep her mouth shut.

Ashy held the hose over his head and the water sluiced down his half-naked body.

'Really, you didn't think Ashy-boy would stay a boy forever, did you? He's got to grow up sometime. That you didn't realize until now, again, is only your fault. Not like it matters.'

Ash didn't seem to notice Misty until he looked up from his makeshift shower. He grinned at her frozen stare as he held the hose to his side.

"Myst, were you looking for me?"

"Food." She turned to go back to the house but Ash called out to her. When she didn't turn around, Ash resorted to the only thing he had left. He hosed her.

She turned around and the heated glare was enough to melt his face off, but he grinned at her.

"Thank heavens for hot weather, short shorts and white t-shirts."

"Ash, you asshole. I'm done with this. I really am." She turned to go.

"Misty, come on, wait. Come back here." He dropped the hose and grabbed her arm, swinging her into him. He tilted her head so that she looked up at him.

"Come on Myst, I was just playing around." She twisted her head to look away and struggled to escape his embrace.

"Well, I'm not. I'm sick of you playing around all the time. I'm going."

"Alright, fine," he let go of her. "Here's me being serious." He cupped the back of her head and brought his lips upon hers in a crashing kiss. His other hand went to grab her butt and hold her to him. She struggled for a moment but soon realized it was easier to do nothing instead. She stood still with eyes open and waited for Ash to stop. He pulled back to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's rude to stare while kissing."

"Well, you know, asshole, it's rude to grab someone's ass so tight."

He grinned at her. "Oh, but its such a nice ass. Let me savor it, will you?"

"What do you want Ash? Just leave me alone already."

"I thought it was obvious."

"What?"

"I want you."

"I told you to stop joking."

"I'm not joking the tiniest bit. I've been going crazy with want for you. Why do you think I stopped bringing girls home? All those girls couldn't do it for me. That last one was the closest to what I wanted but it still didn't work."

She sighed at him and shook her head.

"I'm not going to be one of your whores. This isn't going to happen."

"But Myst, I'm restless. I don't know what to do. I just know that whenever I'm near you, it makes me feel better. I'm calmer. I need you. Please?" He pouted at her but she scowled at him. "I know you want me too. How about we compromise?" She raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"If it's not good for you, I'll leave you alone. But if it IS good, I get to have you whenever I want. Or you want." She twisted away from him.

"That's the dumbest idea ever. I already know it's going to be bad. How about you just leave me alone without the sex?"

"No way in hell am I going to let you walk away without having you at least once. Come on, Myst, you're my best friend. Do it for me."

"Best friends don't have sex with each other!"

"We could." He gave her the fishing smile- the one were he could hook you and reel you in so easily. It worked so well, ALL the time. She started shaking her head at him.

"You're not using that damn smile on me. Don't even think about it." She turned and ran but he caught her at the front door. Closing the door and locking them inside the house, he stalked to her.

"Where you gonna go, Myst? You live here. With me."

"Ash- Ash, this is rape."

"Whoa whoa. That's extreme, Myst. I'm not going to force you. I'm going to persuade you. You know I could never force you into anything, I love you too much for that. But now, persuading, I think I'm good at that."

"Come on, Ash, you're not even in love with me. Not to mention Attraction? Don't you at least need some attraction to have sex with someone?"

"You're wrong there. I'm DEFINITELY attracted to you." He grabbed her hand and stuck it down his pants.

"Do you feel the RIDICULOUS attraction I have for you?" He stared at her mouth form an 'o'. "Yeah? Now imagine that, EVERY god damned time I see you. How's that for not being attracted to you?"

Misty was speechless. Her mouth gaped open and close like a fish.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." At this remark, Misty scowled at Ash.

"So? You're attracted to me, it still doesn't mean anything."

"Jeezus, you stubborn woman! It means I want to fuck you brains out and a hell of a lot more than once." Misty was shocked at this confession from Ash. She never expected something like this even though she felt it every day, every time Ash and her were in the same room.

"But Ash, did you ever think about what I wanted? What if I want something more than just sex with someone? What if I was looking for a relationship? And not with you." She walked the few steps to the couch and sat down, expelling a big sigh and closing her eyes.

"Well, do you?"

Misty's eyes startled open and her head fell back to look at Ash upside-down. He bent over the top of the couch, arms braced, leaning down into Misty's personal head space.

"Do I what?" Ash rolled his eyes at her before answering the question.

"Do you want a relationship? Do you want more than sex with someone right now?"

"Well… no, not right now."

"Then have sex with me," he pleaded, whined.

"You're such a baby. You can't get everything you want."

"I can damn well try. And try hard."

"What if I'd said yes before? What if I DID want a relationship now?"

"Hm…" Ash was silent a moment, carefully contemplating his answer.

"I MIGHT'VE left you alone." Misty cursed for responding wrong before.

"But I doubt it. You know how stubborn I am. If I want it, I gotta have it."

"Damn male driven…ness." Ash smirked at Misty and jumped over the couch to land next to her. He pulled her onto him and stretched across the couch.

"Ash! Stop!"

"Wait, wait. Tell me to stop after this." He pressed his hand on her neck to guide her lips to his. To think the one outside was serious. That was a sweet peck on the cheek compared to the passion, the want, the need, Ash unleashed on Misty this time. His other hand stayed on her back while hers braced herself on his chest. He let her go from the kiss slowly, reluctant to stop at all. Misty opened her eyes slowly. She hadn't even realized they'd drifted close during the kiss.

"Say no to me now or I'm not going to stop."

"Ash, I-" she looked into his melty chocolate brown eyes and couldn't say anything else.

"Misty, you'll never be like one of those other girls. You're one of a kind to me. Always, no matter what happens between us."

"Oh, Ash, you don't have to sweet talk to me, you've already persuaded me." She resigned with a sigh and a small smile.

"It's not sweet talk, it's the truth." He began kissing her again but she broke away.

"Ash? It's been awhile for me, so… not to rough ok?" Her expression was shy, embarrassed. Ash smiled at her and turned her face to him.

"First time with you and you think I'll rush myself? Oh no, this is going to be long and slow and torturous. You'll see what you've been doing to me."

* * *

Let Her Go? 

And so it went on. Ash would steal Misty away for an hour and rarely, Misty would call on Ash for a fun romp. Who knows how long this continued without anyone getting serious. Maybe a week or two. And then it started. Delia Ketchum had noticed the difference as soon as they'd started the sex. But then again, she'd always been dropping hints for them to get together. It was highly subtle. She'd start mentioning how old Ashy was getting and how he needed to find a nice girl to settle down with. How she was getting old (yeah, right) and she wanted grandchildren. How it was up to Ashy to continue the Ketchum legacy. It was so very subtle. Especially since she would look directly at Misty and she would, in return, blush cherry red.

Ashy would just laugh at his dear mother like she'd just said the funniest joke and put an arm around Misty's shoulders, kiss her on the cheek and go back to doing whatever it happened to be at the moment. Ashy and Misty never took it to heart, though Misty began to feel the seedlings of affection, not friendship, take root in her heart.

Unbeknownst to her though, Ash had already fallen for the delicate, feisty water sprite. He was oh-so-good at hiding his feelings and he kept the mask of indifference firmly in place.

Not well enough, apparently. Brock cornered him one night as Ash walked out of Misty's room.

"You should just tell her." Ash jumped at the sound in the darkness.

"What are you talking about Brock?"

"You. And Misty. You know this fucking thing isn't really how you feel."

"I'm ok Brock. I can take care of myself."

"What about her then? You gonna keep fucking her and leave her with no chance of having a real relationship?"

"What? She can find a guy whenever she wants."

"And if she does, would you let her go?"

"I-" Ash paused, "I'd have to, wouldn't I?"

"Just tell her. It's so obvious. And besides, your mom wants you together anyways."

"She- it's different with Misty. I can't just TELL her, she'll run away from me. I can't lose her, not right now." Ash looked up at Brock, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Brock, she's got me hook, line and sinker."

Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"You're in love, man. It's a good thing. Just tell her."

"Right, right. I will. Soon. Soon."

* * *

Telling 

A whole week had gone by and had Ashy-boy mentioned anything relating to a relationship? Of course not. But he had been stealing Misty more and more. Each time, the urge to hold onto her and not let her leave became stronger and stronger until it became a physical ache when she left his room. The ache would stay with him until she reappeared. It was serious. He was deathly afraid of her. Wispy, skinny, little tomboy Misty. Well, that one he could've sparred with over ten years ago. But this beautiful, sexy, lithe Misty had the potential to break his heart completely, utterly, irrevocably into a million tiny little pieces. But who said love wasn't a risk? Ash was just amassing the courage to bring up the subject. Eventually. He got around to it.

They lay in bed, Ash on his back and Misty half on top of him, head on his chest, resting after the round of thoroughly enjoyable sex. His fingers ran through her hair, untangling the sweat-laden strands. Her eyes were closed and she was about to drift off into her afternoon nap, but Ash startled her into awake-ness.

"We've been friends over ten years now right, Myst?" She looked up at him from his chest.

"Yeah, 12 next week, actually."

"Mm. Hm. Right. 12 years," he paused and Misty came up to look at him fully.

"What's wrong Ash? You've been acting weird all week." He ignored her.

"12 years is a long time," he looked at her with the most serious face Misty had ever seen on Ash. Even when he was in a stadium battle, did he not look this serious. He took a deep breath.

"In these past few weeks, have you ever been unsatisfied? Unhappy?"

"No, of course not, Ash. You're really weirding me out now. Tell me what's going on in that hollow skull of yours."

"Shh. Before all this, I asked if you had wanted a relationship with someone and you said no. Now, if I asked if you wanted a relationship with someone, not me, would you still say no?"

"…… what?"

"Have you met someone you want to have a relationship with?"

"Oh," she was so startled that she sat up to face him, "well, I don't think so."

"So you haven't met anyone, right? No one at all? No guys? No girls, for that matter? No one?"

"Yeah, there's no one," she paused, "what the hell are you so damn happy about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just reveling in the fact that you've got no one else but me." He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh really?" Without a warning, she climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach.

"And what about you?"

"Hm?" He put his hands on her waist, trying to distract her from asking any more questions because, of course, he was still scared about asking her anything else.

"What about me?" Like he could get anything past her anyway.

"Did you change your mind and meet someone you want to be with? One of those stupid bimbos actually had enough brains to hold something other than an orgasm… or your dick?"

"Well, actually, I did kind of meet someone."

"Oh?" Misty's nails began to dig into Ash's chest.

"Ow ow ow!!!! OW!" Ash grabbed Misty's wrists.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about bringing her to meet my mom. I know my mom would LOVE her."

"Hm, guess I should stop having sex with you them."

"Wait wait now, let me finish."

"She one of the most incredible people I know. She's sexy, smart, fun, absolutely gorgeous. I mean… like DAMN!"

"You don't have to spout off all her great attributes to get me jealous. Cuz I'm not. I don't. Get jealous, I mean."

Ashy smiled at her and flipped her onto her back so that he straddled her waist. He held her wrists up by her head.

"Now, what makes you think I'm trying to make you jealous? That's absolutely ridiculous." He bent to kiss her on the mouth, but she glared and turned her head. He landed on her cheek instead. Not one to miss a beat, he continued onward, nipping her ear and then down to her neck, her weak spot.

"Ash, don't you think she's going to mind that you're fucking me?"

"But you don't even know who it is." Her mouth dropped open. "That's a nice position, you know."

"Fuck off. It's gonna be a hard job to impress me."

"Why would she need to impress you, love, its not like I'm going to ask her to marry me," he paused. "Hm… actually, that's a good idea."

"Well, you obviously don't have good taste in women, someone needs to judge them for you."

"What about you then?"

"You didn't pick me, I just happened to be around and you just got bored. That's all."

"Is that really what you think?"

She paused a moment and looked up defiantly.

"Yes, it's what I know."

"Then 12 years hasn't been long enough in getting to know me."

"12 years is 11 years, 364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds too long in knowing you."

Ash's mouth dropped open at this.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually said all that."

"Truth is truth, isn't it, Ashy boy?"

"Well, I happen to know that you're incredibly wrong. Hah!"

Misty snorted at him and wrestled out from underneath him to get off the bed. Mm… walking around naked, it always turned Ash on. Oh, look, he's starting to stir.

"Where you going?" She looked at him and then she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn short refractory period." Misty rolled her eyes and went around the room, collecting her clothes.

"I'm going back to my room and taking a shower."

"But Myst, I have a problem, I need your help." He pulled the puppy dog eyes and the pout out on her, but she didn't look his way. She walked to the door with clothes under her arm. She spoke without turning to face him.

"I'll not be a mistress or your whore, Ash. I've said this before. I'm not going to say it again. We had a good time, just end it here and go after that girl you want."

"Myst, Myst." She stood with her hand on the doorknob, not facing him. "Misty, one last thing. Just turn around. Please."

Resigned, she turned around to find him on his knee, a velvet box in hand. Still completely naked, of course. The clothes dropped to the floor along with her jaw.

"You've got to be fucking joking."

"Come on. I'm not proposing you become my mistress, my on-the-side-fuck, or my one night a week- at least, I hope not. I'm asking… PROPOSING that you be with me forever." He looked at her, expecting an answer. Sometime today would've been best, but he could've waited forever. Or maybe a day at most.

"Forever is a long time Ash. And what about that gi- oh, you were talking about me, huh?"

"Yeah. Gotta admit, it was funny," he grinned, "you getting jealous over, well, yourself."

She picked up the closest object- a hairbrush- and threw it at him.

"You stupid bastard." Good thing Ashy-boy had good reflexes (or was it that Misty just had bad aim?), the hairbrush didn't hit him.

"Hey, come on, Myst, I'm proposing here."

"Well, fucking act like it!"

"What, you want me to be lovey-dovey, corny, romantic? I can do that. I can. I'll do anything for you."

He stood up and walked to her. Ash opened the box and put the ring on her finger- the right one… er, the correct finger for a marriage proposal.

"I'll ask you again. The right way. Say yes to me. I'm never going to leave you alone. There's no way that's ever going to happen."

She looked at him, her arms crossed, thinking, mulling over it. Then she 'hmphed'.

"Ask me correctly."

"What, now? I already asked."

"Well, repeat yourself. I know how much you love hearing the sound of your own voice."

He looked at her, bent at one knee and fell to the ground. He smiled up at her and held the hand with the ring with both of his hands.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me and be my wife?"

She smiled and kneeled with him.

"Promise you'll only be with me."

"No less than forever and a day, love. You're really the only woman for me. I mean, who else can stand me for so long?"

"Ash! You idiot!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Would you accept any other answer?"

"Well… no." He grinned at her before wrapping her into a kiss.

Fin.

* * *

Wells, the ending got sooooooooo ridiculously mushy, didn't it? And corny. Oh god, the corniness! Wells, at least the beginning was good. 

See, I did told you guys I had a story. It's just been sitting around for a while, that's all… right…

Review!

Laters!

Kristina Chang


End file.
